


love resides in a hidden café

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucius thinks loving Hermione is like coming home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 73





	love resides in a hidden café

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick & soft. Feel free to drop a request/prompt--I'll be writing more since I'm in quarantine.

Hermione was bouncing gently in Lucius's lap, his cock sliding in and out of her slick folds. Lucius was mesmerized by the sight she made, her thick hair still tied back from when she went down on him earlier, her heavy breasts bouncing with her every movement, pink nipples perked and wet from his nipping and sucking. He splayed his hands on her hips, grasping at the soft flesh--his anchor as Hermione controlled the beautiful torture he was enduring. She was gorgeous under his hands and Lucius never wanted to look away.

Lucius had met Hermione again, years after the war, at a Muggle café tucked away in a hidden corner of Marseille. It was a numbing shock to look up from his paper only to see Hermione standing in front of him, a book in hand and espresso in the other. Without much of a comment, he had nodded towards the empty seat in front of in and Hermione had taken it without hesitation. He remembers them not talking a while, Hermione engrossed in her book, and him taking glances at her--hardly believing that the stunning woman in front of him was the same child Draco knew at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's had gotten off easy after the war, no Azkaban, minimal reparations, and short hours of community service that had to do with Muggle immersion. He had changed since then--wars takes it's toll eventually. Many people had complained after the sentence was announced, never mind there were those who committed worse crimes and half of the wizarding population hated Muggles and would have been on the wrong side of the war if they hadn't thought polite society would shame them. Lucius assumed Hermione was here to get angry at him, yell, maybe throw her espresso in his face for dramatic effect. Instead, after an hour had passed, she simply looked up at him and had asked "How are you, Lucius?"

From then on, Lucius and Hermione kept meeting at regular intervals--meeting at café across Europe, wherever it so happened one of them wanted to go at the time. With the ease of apparition and the floo network, nothing was out of reach. Somewhere along the way, between comparing their favourite novels and over numerous cups of coffee, Lucius had started to want this gorgeous brilliant women that was Hermione. He remembers going to his home after talking to Hermione and pulling on his already hard cock at the thought of her--wondering how it would feel if his hands were her smaller one, how she would look underneath him beautiful in her nakedness. Lucius wondered how it would feel to kiss her lips and how it would feel to slide into her wet folds, her cunt stretching beautifully around him. He wondered and wondered until one day, upon leaving, Hermione had leaned down to kiss his softly, slipping a piece of parchment in his hands and whispering "These are my coordinates, come to me tonight" and he did.

Now they were here, Hermione was as gorgeous as Lucius thought underneath her clothes and every time he was enveloped in the soft heat of her cunt, it felt like finally coming home.

"Lucius," Hermione murmured.

"Hm?" Lucius responded, eyes tearing off her soft breasts and into her eyes.

Hermione brought up both her hand and gently ran a thumb over his cheek, finally resting to her palm was cupping his face. "Where did you go, darling?"

Lucius palmed at her back, bringing her closer so their chests were pressing, and kissed her soft and sweet, biting at her bottom lip causing her to let out a whine and grind down on his cock. "Nowhere, love. I'm right here with you."


End file.
